The Beginning - An OC Story
by Midnight-Azura
Summary: Before the events of current Undertale, Ariun had a story. Before everything went downhill. Follow her recounting her adventures before the fall.
1. Him

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88a555eb2e42b84634dbc01695137ab4" Ariun sat on a bench in Snowden, and closed her eyes. She was trying to remember back before all of this happened... back when he was here. She slowly got lost in her memories./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc3b2ba22cbbee0f32757dbdcd9f031" ~Some time ago~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / A child Ariun was playing in a field with her twin brother, Alcor. They both had ram horns and floppy ears, but Alcor had blue hair. His sister had pink. Ariun would cling to her brother. She loved him with all her heart. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Ariun was always playful, she loved running around. At the moment she was living with her aunt and uncle. They were Toriel and Asgore. Her parents were off helping with the war effort. She didn't mind playing with baby Asriel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac02c9a2855f14c66a5d67f097c9419" "Ariun, look over here!" He pointed to flowers he had found while his sister ran over. "Aren't they pretty?" She looked intently at them, and picked one. "Here! This is for you!" Ariun laughed at her brother and gave him the flower. He smiled. "Thanks," Even though there was a war going on, she knew they'd always be together. She pulled him into a hug in the field./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05389069f954c81901f26a6ba3e0daec" ~Back in Present time~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / God.. did she miss him. She slowly pulled herself into a hug. She wish she knew where he was../p 


	2. The Child

~Few years later, past~

A slightly older Ariun was visiting her aunt and uncle with her brother. Asriel was a small child now. She loved playing with him. Ariun had basically seen him grow up, and thought of him as her own younger brother.

"Hey Ari, aunt Tori wants to see you for some reason. I think shes trying to cook again..." Alcor had walked up behind them, and Ariun turned. She smiled at him. "Alright! Watch Asriel for him, if you're good I might make you some of Tori's famous pie!" She laughed and walked off. Alcor then played with Asriel in her place. Ariun found her aunt.

"You asked for me?" She looked at the ingredients Toriel had brought out. She came to the conclusion she MUST be making a feast! "Uhm... are you sure about this? This is a lot of ingredients..." Toriel simply laughed. "Well, if were going to feed all of us AND your parents, we must have a lot of food!" She took a stool of sorts out for Ariun to use. Ariun climbed on so she could reach the counter. "Mama and Papa are coming? Really?" Ariun had gotten happier at this, her parents had been mostly away. Fighting and what not. She began to help her aunt cook and awaiting her parents arrival. Nothing could ruin this night for her. ... That's when it happened.

Screaming could be heard from outside, Ariun was scared slightly. "T-Toriel, what's going on?..." She was shaking slightly. Toriel turned towards the door. "I... do not know. Stay here." Toriel started making her way outside. Asriel and Alcor were yelling for her to come. "Mom, hurry!" By the time she had got there, she could not believe her eyes. A small child from a human village had fallen down. "H-How did this happen?..." The kids were too flustered to answer. She noticed the human child was hurt. Quickly she scooped them up. "Alcor, please take Asriel back to the house. I will take care of the child. Help your sister in making one more portion of each." He nodded and ran back with Asriel. Toriel quickly made her way into her room, and went to work on the child.

Ariun continued to cook food, while Alcor ran in. He jumped on another stool and began to help. "You aren't going to believe what happened!" Ariun looked to her brother confused. Nothing interesting ever happened, so why was he all worked up? "What? Nothing that interesting really ever happens..." She half listened to his story of how Asriel wanted to play in the forest nearby, and continued to cook. She only perked up when she heard the word 'human'. "What?! Theres a human child?!" She became so surprised she dropped a bowl. She quickly cleaned up her mess and looked back at Alcor. "What do you mean?! They sealed us down here!" She couldn't think of any way a human could of fallen to the underground. Alcor only laughed. "It's true! A real human! Aunt Toriel brought them back, I think they're going to have dinner with us!" Ariun still couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood there staring at the ground. "What's wrong? You better hurry if it's going to be done!" He pulled her arm, and they continued to cook.

By the time it was time to eat, Toriel had still not walked in. Ariun was anxious to see this 'human'. Asriel looked around. "When is mom coming?" Asgore laughed at his son. "Soon, my son. She is... pre-occupied." As if on cue, Toriel walked in. She had her arms around a small human. She smiled at them. "I'd like to introduce you to someone..." She looked down at the human, as if telling them it was okay. Slowly they looked up at everyone at the table. They were bandaged in multiple places. They started to talk, with a soft quiet voice.

"M-My name is... Chara..."


End file.
